Earned it
by Lgscott
Summary: When Ichigo is in desperate need of a job, he runs into someone from highschool. Not really fond of this guy due to the way he treated him, Ichigo finds himself in an awkward situation with his old bully, the owner of the company he wishes to work for. Will he get the job? Or will it be and awkward reunion for the two. ICHIGOXGRIMMJOW
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own this, all credit goes to _Sweetintoxication!**  
 **XxXxXxX**

Ichigo's POV

Damn I thought as I walked around town aimlessly. I'll never find a job. I've been looking forever and no one is willing to hire me. I continued to rant to myself as I finally made my way home. At least there I could just relax for a while. When I finally got home I decided to lay down and relax a bit. It was frustrating thinking about my constant failure to find a job over this past week. I went to my room and pulled my jeans of and changed into some sweats. When I finally got comfortable I lied there and looked at the ceiling. Man why is it so hard to get hired? I thought to myself. After a while of sitting around and thinking about it, I heard a knock at my door. At the moment I'm the only one home, so I went downstairs to answer it. I opened up the door and a Man with long red hair and tattooes all over was standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Renji."

I said as I welcomed him in. Renji is my best friend. We've know eachother for as long as I can remember. I don't know why he decided to drop by so random. I guess he heard about my problem trying to find a job. I gave Renji a quick glance and smiled. I then motioned for him to enter. When Renji entered I sat down on my bed while Renji made himself comfortable in the spinny chair at my desk.

"So Renji, is there any particular reason you're here?" I said as I looked over in his direction.

"Well, I remember a little bit ago when you told me that you were looking for a job so you could help out a bit with your family, correct?"

"Yeah...but that's still not answering my question."

He shot a glance of annoyance at me which slowly turned into this skeptical grin.

"Let me finish Ichigo", he said as he pulled out a copy of the morning paper.

I looked at him and laughed a little to myself.

"You wanna tell me whats so funny?" Renji said as he looked at Ichigo with another look of annoyance.

"Well." I said while trying to contain my laughter at the same time. "I didn't know people still looked through the morning paper."

Renji then got up and punched me in the back of my head. I stood up quickly and started yelling at him.

"Dude, what the hell was that for!"

"Making fun of me", he said as he began to lay the newspaper down on a specific article.

Renji slid his finger across the paper until he stopped at an article named Jagearjaquez Incorporation.

"This is where you should work, it pays well...and...well...yeahhhh..."

I looked at him as he slowly drifted off in his words. The way he spoke about it gave me a really bad feeling about working there. He hardly said two sentences and it sounded like he was leaving something out.

"Is their something else you want to tell me about this job that you're showing me?"

I gave him a look that was supposed to scare him. But instead of scaring him, he hit me in my head again. Im not a very scary person. Renji just laughed then gave looked back at the article again.

"Im telling you dude, you should try and get this job. It shouldn't be that hard."

I didn't really want the job. I didn't want it because in high school, Grimmjow, or Mr. Jagearjaquez was in the same school as I was. I guess you could say he was one of the "cool kids". By cool kids I mean he was just a jerk. Him and his group of friends just bullied people. They had no legitimate reason to, they just did. Towards the middle of the school year, I ended up being Grimmjow's personal target. He would do stupid and annoying things at first like, hit my tray out of my hands, or trip me in the hallway. Then it just managed to get worse. I had to stay after school for kendo practice and he would stay after just to meet me when I was done. But when I saw him, he would hit me in the locker room, or even push me down the stairs. When I got home and had to explain to my father, I could just tell him they were just bruises from kendo practice. I got so tired of getting beat up everyday after school so I kinda just gave up kendo. Long story short, I really rather not work with the man that made my high school life a living hell.

"Hey, hey Ichigo", Renji said as he shook me crazily by my shoulders. "Are you still with me there."

"Yeah...s-sorry about that, I just kinda dosed off."

Renji looked up at me from the article,

"Don't forget the task at hand buddy, you have a job to get, remember how much you need this, you really shouldn't be picky."

I looked back at Renji with a scowl.

"You know how I feel about Grimmjow...Renji."

"Look." Renji looked at me with a soft and assuring stare. "Everything will be alright, I understand how you feel about him, and I even understand why you feel the way you do, but you can't let that stop 'ya from doing something that benefits you. You need this job, and your dad could really use the extra help taking care of the house and your siblings. This job pays a lot, and maybe he's changed over the years, give it shot...and if its to bad, we'll search for another one together."

I looked at Renji the entire time he spoke. The sincerity and reassuring tone of his voice made me change my outlook on the situation. I grabbed the paper and searched for the address. When I found it, I quickly wrote it down and tucked it away in my pocket.

"Thank you Renji", I said as I gave my bestfriend a hug.

"Anytime man, be careful going over there."

Renji gave me a hug back, then headed for the door.

"Shuuhei's waiting for me at home so I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow though, and make sure to text me how it goes. I should be the first one to know."

"Sure thing buddy, seeya tomorrow", I said as the red head made his way out the door and down the street towards his own home.

I pulled the paper outta my pocket and looked at the address. I walked out of my house and flagged down the next taxi. I got in and headed down to the Jagearjaquez Incorporation.

Thanks for reading! Let me know if it's good enough for part 2. If it needs improvement let me know and I hope you all enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Again i don't own anything... all credits go to _sweetintoxication over at Wattpad**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Ichigo's POV**

The taxi pulled up in front of large skyscraper like building. I stepped out of the taxi and payed the man his money. He pulled of leaving me to stand in front of the large building, standing in awe. I finally got a hold of myself and began to step forward onward to the building. Stepping inside, everything there seemed to have amazed me. The windows were large and very pristine. You could look right through them and see crystal clear right through the other side. I turned from the window and looked at the inside. It had baby blue furniture with glass tables. It was honestly a sight to see. Never really seen anything like it. I looked around, trying to find the reception desk to ask for directions. I found the desk and a small lady with dark brown hair tied in a bun and a shaky voice sat there and spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Can you tell me where to find Mr. Jagearjaquez?" I said as I took another quick look around the room that surrounded me,

"Take the elevator to the top floor sir, its the only room up there."

She smiled and pointed me in the direction in which I followed. When I got in the elevator I sat in there for quite a while. I twas a while before I got to the top. As soon as the elevator door opened my stomach flooded with butterflies, all while my face went pale. I was nervous. Extremely at that. The last time I saw this guy, he punched me in my face, and for no apparent reason at that. My hands began to shake as I stood there, helplessly. Finally I got a hold of myself and slowly walked towards the door. And with that... I opened it. Peeking through ever so slowly I built up the courage to fully step in the room. I froze due to what stood right in front of me. A man who was tall. Around 6'2 to be specific. He had a light blue button up on with three buttons at the top undone. Due to his fairly large build you could see the creases in his arms from his muscles right through the fairly small shirt. He had tight black slacks on and shiny black dress shoes. He had a beautiful cerlan blue hair with closely matching blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm guessing yer' here about the job spread in the paper."I looked down at my feet and spoke sofly.

"Y-Yeah...I could use a j-job like this one..."

My words began to trail of as I continued to look at the ground. I was scared. Terrified in fact. Then he bent over slightly to meet my eye level. My eyes grew wider as his face was now close to mine.

"Don't I know ya from somewhere?"

He looked at me puzzled and began to examine my face.

"I've seen the orange hair from somewhere. I believe it was high school. Did we go to the same high school?"

"Y-Yes I Believe that w-we did... You were in a majority of m-my classes... And you..."

My words trailed off again and I began to regret the sentence that I had started.

"I remember you now," Grimmjow said with a voice filled with remorse and regret.

"You were the one that I-"

I stopped him mid sentence. His eyes looked sad and I couldn't bear to see someone upset. Not even him. Even though I was slightly scared of him, I didn't Believe he deserved to be unhappy.

"G-Grimmjow! I mean Mr. Jaegerjaquez...Don't worry a-about it. In fact I've forgotten all about it...It's totally fine.. I'm not the type to hold a grudge anyway.

Before I could look away, I felt a large powerful hand grip me up by the front of my shirt. Next thing you knew I was centimeters away from the larger man's body.

"Don't you dare say that! It's not okay for to let someone get away with the way I treated you... I was a jerk to you high school...And that only I shouldn't be allowed to get away with! I'm not asking for some weird ass punishment or anything... I'm just saying that I'd rather earn your forgiveness. That's the least I could do...Ichigo.."

I was in total shock, I honestly couldn't believe what I just heard. It all sounded so sincere. I could feel the emotion be felt while saying it. I could even here the crack in his voice as if he were about to cry. I felt my heart break because I hate to see sadness. His words honestly moved me, but I wasn't one to ask for redemption. In this very moment, I just wanted him to smile again. The large man stood with his head hung low. All I could do was sit there for the time being and think about how I could put his mind at ease.

"Don't I still have to finish an interview with you M-Mr. Jagearjaquez?"

He looked back up from the ground with a dull expression. When he caught eye of my worried expression, he changed his look from dull to slightly surprised.

"No need to call me Mr. Jagearjaquez, just call me Grimmjow."

He shot a smile at me but I couldn't believe that he was legitimately happy.

"By the way...Ichigo, no need to finish this interview. You can start tomorrow. Come back up here at 11:00am, okay?"

My face lit up a bright red and a large smile danced across my face. I couldn't believe I got the job, I can't explain how happy I was.

"A-Arigato Grimmjow! This is very much appreciated."

His face dusted a light pink when I finished my sentence, but from the looks of it, it went away quickly. To be honest I don't know what I said the get him all flustered.

"I'll see you tomorrow then...Ichigo."


	3. Chapter 3

_SweetIntoxication has ALL credit

Ichigo's POV

It was 10:20am and I looked at my phone to see a text from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Hey Ichigo, instead of coming up to the office come to this address...

Ichigo: Okay. Thanks Grimmjow.

I was ready to go so I went outside and flagged down a taxi. I got in and after 20 minutes in the taxi I got out and gave the man some money. He then drove off. I was left standing in front of a large white building with lots of large windows. I assumed that this was Grimmjows house. After standing and staring for a while, I walked to the door and began to knock. I stood for a couple of seconds, then the door began to open. When it did the first thing I saw was a towel. I looked up from the towel and saw the bluenet standing shirtless with a towel around his neck and waist. His hair dripped but the towel around his neck caught the water. I looked at the ground nervously, but when I was looking down I caught a glimpse of some water slowly trickling down the creases of his tone abs and stomach. I felt my face get extremely hot and from there I knew I was blushing hard.

"Sorry about this Ichigo. I didn't think you'd get here 20 minutes early."

I looked into his eyes as he finished his sentence. Then proceed to rub the back of my head.

"Its fine, I'm s-sorry actually. I shouldn't have got h-here so early. Y-You said 11:00."

I felt his glare piercing my skin as I began to turn away.

"It's not a problem that you're early, I just gotta finish getting ready so you can relax down here for a bit. I shouldn't be to long."

The larger male smiled so I did the same. I watched him as he made his way up the stairway. I took my eyes away from the stairs when I heard the click of his room door. I couldn't help but look around the place. It was beautiful. I began to explore the downstairs. The walls didn't have many pictures on them and it seemed like he lived alone. I sat on the couch after looking for a while, and not finding much at that. After about 20 minutes the blue haired man came down the stairs in an early see through white button up shirt that was slightly tucked in the front. His black dress pants were tight and he had on black dress shoes as well. He put one hand through his blue mane and smiled.

"Alright Ichigo, time to do what you came here to do."

I looked at him and nodded. I didn't know what I came to do exactly so I kinda just at there like I was before. He came over to the couch and sat down beside me. The man then kicked his feet up on what looked like a glass coffee table.

"Before we started. Would you like something to drink?"

I gave him a nod.

"Sure, thank you."

Grimmjow came back moments later with a bottle of whiskey and two wine glasses. When he asked if I wanted something to drink I was literally expecting tea. He poured some whiskey into both glass and took one. The bluenet took a large sip of the drink and began to spin the cup around softly. I stared at the drink that seemed to swish around in his cup. Grimmjow looked at me and smiled slightly. He began to laugh a little as well. I looked at him all red and embarrassed.

"W-What exactly is s-so funny!"

When he saw my flustered expression he began to laugh harder, and louder at that.

"I'm guessing you don't drink the way yer staring at that damn cup."

My face just continued to get deeper shades of red.

"I-I do so!"

The moment those words came out of my mouth I was smacked with a wave of regret. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. Hell I've never even smelled alcohol before. I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder.

"Its alright if you don't. I could always go get ya something else to drink. I didn't bring ya here to get ya drink. I bought you here to get to know ya. Your job for me when you start pretty much is to get me coffee and shit like that. So if I'm gonna have someone sitting around me in my office all day I wanna get to know em better."

I didn't think my face could get anymore red. But it did. I turned my head away quickly so that he didn't see my flustered expression.

"So if its okay with you, I would like to get to know you better."

As the bluenet took a larger sips of the whiskey, I took smaller ones. And after a while of talking Grimmjow and I really hit it off. We had a lot in common. Like the fact that we both enjoy reading. Although he enjoys reading dirty stuff while I like to read drama and stuff. We both love to paint and he showed me some of his work. Its amazing actually. Grimmjow even let me keep a painting that he did. On top of that he promised to paint me a self portrait. Quite frankly I'm really excited about that. After we got all the getting to know you stuff out of the way, we had casual conversation. Of course until one of us had one to many. And the other one of us was just about there.

"Ichi...hic...go..."

I tried to focus on the man in front of me, but I couldn't see straight. My eyes had an extremely hard time was blurry. I could hear the older male constantly hiccuping. I kind of felt my self doing the same.

"Ichigo!"

The blue haired male screamed my name as I looked at him and laughed quietly. It was nice to know I wasn't as drunk as he was. Yet of course. He waved the bottle around aimlessly as he now lowered his voice.

"Ya didn't hear me callin your name dammit. Get yer ass over here Ichiberry."

My face red from the name he just called me along with being slightly buzzed I wobbled over to the middle of the is where the drunken male was laying. I layed down next to him and took a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Are you a-alright...down here..Grimmjow...hic."

Grimmjow placed a hand on my hip. When he did it, it wasn't exactly gentle. His grip was harsh and rough. He pulled me closer and all I could smell was the sweet scented alcohol that the two of us consumed. When he finally got to my ear and whispered to me. My face got red and my body began to heat up rapidly.

"W-Wait Grimmjow, y-you what?!


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL** credit goes to _SweetIntoxication over at Wattpad

 **Grimmjow** **placed a** **hand on my hip. When he did it,** i **t wasn't exactly gentle. His grip was harsh and rough. He pulled me closer and all I could smell was the sweet scented alcohol that the two of us consumed. When he finally got to my ear and whispered to me. My face got red and my body began to heat up rapidly.**

 **"W-Wait Grimmjow, y-you what?!"**

Flashback in Grimmjow's POV

I found myself on top of the Berry. Hands on each side of his face while my hips hovered of his, aligned perfectly with his. I leaned down closer to the younger male. I could smell the sweet liquor that we drank together. The only thought going through my mind was tasting what I was smelling. This time I wanted to taste it of of Ichigo's lips. I finally leaned close enough for my lips to gently touch his ear.

"I want to explore your body...Ichigo Kurosaki."

I saw the berries face get crimson red, and I could feel the heat radiate off of his body. He stuttered rapidly till I shut him up with my lips smashing into his. The orange haired males body tensed up, so I put my hands on his cheeks to calm him. I felt the younger males body loosen up. Then he began to kiss back. Our kiss was sloppy at first then I felt is lips begin to move in sync. Then he gently placed his hands on my cheek. I glared at him with narrow eyes as I slowly moved my hands from his face. I stopped my hands when I reached his hips.

"G-Grimmjow..."

When I heard him say my name softly in my ear it made me shudder.

"Ssshh Ichigo...Kurosaki."

After I silenced him, I put my hands under his thighs. I remember pushing his legs up till his knees reached the sides of his face. I gave the oranget another stare with narrow eyes and placed my body in between. I heard the berry make a little whimper noise. So I began to kiss his jaw then down to his collar bone. The whimpers got louder as he squirmed slightly in my grip.

"G-Grimmjow would y-you mind l-letting up a-a b-bit."

I licked my lips and looked up at him. I got close to his ear and got a tight grip on his slim thighs.

"But berry I haven't even started yet."

Then I took it upon myself to bite his lips then kiss him roughly. Our lips were no longer in sync due to the smaller male having a hard time kissing me back. The oranget began to breath heavily. Each breath was short and close together. I remember being tempted. Tempted to do things to Ichigo that at moment I really wasn't allowed to do. The berry was only 19...and I was 24. I broke our kiss to give him some time to breath. I slowly looked at him to see his face was a dark red. His eyes were closed tightly and drool slowly moved down the side of his mouth. I put my hand on the button of his pants the undid it with my thumb and index finger. I smirked and looked at the berry through my eyelashes. His eyes were red. And drool moving down from his mouth. So I pulled his pants down and pressed my hand on his chest.

"G-Grimmjow! W-Wait a min-"

Before he knew it, my middle and index finger were lodged in his mouth. I pulled them out and gave him a glare. The younger male looked at me with fear.

"Grimmjow I don't think I-I'm ready f-for t-that..!"

I pushed my hand harder into his chest and began to place my fingers around the area I desired. (You know which one I'm talking about.) The closer I got. The more I felt myself crave it. I moved my finger closer. Then I got to the entrance. I put the tip of my finger in and then...Knock knock.I pulled my finger away and got off of the berry that lied before me. Filled with boiling anger I threw a cover over the younger male and opened the door.

"What the HELL do you want."

My neighbor looked at me and began to speak.

"S-Sir Jagearjaquez I w-was wondering if y-you could l-lend me some sugar..."

Her face was red and she definitely wasn't looking at my face. My eyebrow twitched and I threw a bag of sugar at her."There, goodnight."With that I shut the door. When I turned around to finish this drunken mess I started the younger male was still very red,but also fast asleep.

"God dammit.."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a complete mess. To tell you the truth, I couldn't say I was fully awake. Then, my head began to pound hard and suddenly at that. Now, I was awake, and quite frankly I wanted to go back to sleep.

This hangovers a bitch! I thought to myself as I struggled to get to my feet. Grabbing the nightstand beside my bed, I pushed myself to my feet. Using the nightstand as my support. Everything was so hazy, and my stomach was in knots. Dammit.. I have work today. I thought to myself yet again.

"This morning couldn't get any worse.."

I finally mumbled aloud to said that. I prepared for it to get worse. Which is exactly what it did. My jaw got tight as my eyes suddenly fucking great! I stumbled quickly to my bathroom as I let my head shamefully hang over the sink, making sure to run the water. Like I said, I was a complete mess. After finishing...that. I made my way the the bedroom yet again, and plopped onto the bed. The moment I hit the bed, I was sound asleep yet again.

- **4:07 PM- Ichigo's POV**

I was now out of bed for around a good six hours now. This morning, I felt like complete crap. The hangover was pretty considering the fact that I hadn't drunken that much last night, all I need was some water and bit of rest. On the other hand, Grimmjow was not doing to well. He'd been asleep all morning and all afternoon at that. And to my knowledge, he was supposed to be at work by seven this morning. I wasn't up at seven, but when I did finally wake up and see the condition the blunette was in. I took it upon myself and called his secretary for him. I couldn't exactly tell her that Grimmjow and I had gotten wasted the night before and are now sick after. So I left out the whole drinking part, and toldhim that Grimmjow wasn't feeling to well today. His secretary didn't give me any problems. She just said that she'd hopefor him to get well, and she's excited to see me when I start as well. I said my goodbyes, and with that I hung up.

Laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling, I thought to myself. Wasn't yesterday the day I was supposed to find out what job position I'm to be working? I mean...I start in a couple day sand I have no idea what I'll even be doing. Then again, he didn't even give me a chance to explain the position I was applying for. A small sigh escaped my lips as my nervous thoughts just continued to spin out of control. Finally, a not so nervous thought crossed my mind. Maybe I'll go check on Grimmjow..

Leaving my comfy place on the couch, I made my way to the blunettes room. As I got close to the door, I was hit in the head with vivid memory if what happened last night.

 **He put his hands under my thighs. The blunette pushed my legs up till my knees reached the sides of my face. Grimmjow gave me another stare with narrow eyes and placed his body in between. A quiet whimper noise escaped my mouth, So he began to kiss my jaw then down to my collar bone. The whimpers got louder as I squirmed slightly in his grip.**

I felt myself begin the heat up and shake slightly at the thought.

"I c-can't..believe..I practicality had sex..with my boss."

I said quietly to myself as I reached out for the it, I twisted it slowly and pulled the door open quietly. Trying to be as quiet as I could, because I didn't know if the older male was still asleep. I slipped in on my tiptoes and looked in the direction of the bed.

The blunette just laid there. His face was ghastly pale and his lips were slightly parted. The blunettes facial features were distorted in obvious pain. I assumed it was his stomach, because I had heard him vomiting earlier. The covers weren't completely covering his body. The male laid there shirtless, only in black boxer briefs. The covers were dragged across the middle of his torso.

I closed the door quietly behind me, then walked to the bathroom in his room. Looking through the males medicine cabinet, I found an aspirin. Walking back out of the bathroom. I made my way over to the bed carefully sitting on the edge of it. I didn't want to rock the bed to much, clearly his stomach was bothering him. Setting a nervous hand on the pale mans shoulder, I shook lightly.

"Hey..um..Mr. Grimmjow..sir. You've got to wake up..just for a b-bit.."

Groaning softly, Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly.

"Mn..what is it?.."

The blunette asked in a low hoarse voice.I put the aspirin in his eyesight and smiled slightly.

"This should...ease your pain a bit. It'll get rid if the headache."

Grimmjow took the aspirin out of my hand slowly, and sat it in his mouth. Swallowing, he turned to bury his face into the soft pillows that lay on his bed.

"Thanks..Ichigo."

The sick man mumbles through the slightly, and pat his back softly.

"You're welcome, Grimmjow."

"Hey..Ichigo."

He suddenly said, lifting his face slowly from the pillow.

"You mind telling me...what time it is?.."

Looking at my watch, I replied.

"Its 6:13."

The older males eyes widen quickly with disbelief.

"W-What?! There's no way!"

 **Grimmjow's POV**

I sat up quickly, instantly regretting my decisions. My stomach twisted all over again. And I felt the same pain as this morning. Not again.. I thought as I attempted to calm down. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and my eyes quickly shot up to the face it belonged to.

"No worries Grimmjow. If you're freaking out about work, I talked to your secretary. She says get well."

Ichigo said with a smile. My once rapid breathing slowed down considerably.

"You really came through for me..Ichigo...thank you."

I said as a weak smiles made its way onto my pale face. The orangette gave me a generous smile back.

"No problem sir."

Now knowing that situation was handled, I slowly lied back down on the bed. My head was still pounding, and I felt like I was going to vomit again.I felt softly, I gripped on of the pillows in and attempt to suppress my urge to puke. Suddenly, I felt that same gentle hand on my shoulder followed by a soft spoke voice.

"Try to relax Grimmjow, I'll try to find something to ease the pain a bit."


End file.
